This specification relates to Ethernet performance measurements.
International Telecommunication Union (ITU) standard Y.1731 defines methods to determine performance measurement (e.g., frame delay) on Ethernet networks. IEEE 802.1q specifies class of service using a 3-bit priority code point (p-bits) for Ethernet networks.